Duplicate Rumors
Rumors is the fifteenth episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the sixteenth episode produced. The episode (as the title mentions) is about London starting a rumor about Maddie getting married to Lance, so Maddie wants the revenge. Meanwhile, Cody tries to find the form to the people didn't confuse him with Zack. Episode Summary London starts a rumor that Maddie and Lance the Lifeguard are back together after she saw them "kissing" in the hotel lounge. The story escalates to Maddie and Lance are getting married and moving to vineyard in Las Vegas to become blackjack dealers. In reality, Lance was teaching Maddie CPR. Maddie incredibly angry with London that she accidentally tells a reporter that London is a hypocrite and keeps a fox fur coat in her closet. London, who was receiving an award from the Animal League for kindness to animals is villified in the press. The supposed fox coat is actually a faux coat; Maddie misunderstood when London had previously pronounced "faux" as "fox". In the end, London recognizes that rumors can be hurtful. She tells everyone the truth about Maddie, so Maddie fakes a scenario in front of the press where London saves the life of a chinchilla. London's reputation is restored except for the fact that she used CPR on the chinchilla and coughed up a hairball. Mr. Moseby bans both twins from the gaming room because Zack was playing free games through use a small coin on a string. Cody is tired of getting in trouble when Zack does something wrong, so he decides he needs to look different than his identical twin. After a failed attempt at hip hop clothing, Cody dyes his hair a honey mist auburn only to discover to his horror that it is bright red (essentially the color of Raggedy Andy). An official from the Week in Washington that Cody applied for comes to interview him. Embarrassed by his hair, Cody gets Zack to pretend to be him. Zack is unable to give coherent answers to the officials questions as he tries to guess Cody's intent who is doing charades to tell him the answers. After Cody's hair returns to normal, he learns he has been accepted to the Week in Washington program - the official was impressed by his unusual sense of humor. Memorable Quotes * "It was Esteban!!!" - Muriel. * "I won't tell anyone. Except Zack. (*runs off the tell Zack*) - Cody Martin. * "I was not. There was no peeling." - Maddie Fitzpatrick. * "She wouldn't, she implied that she'd wait for me." - Zack Martin. * "You're looking at him. OK, now the first thing you do is checking him on breathing." - Lance Fishman. Trivia * We find out that Maddie was dating the waiter, Chuck. * When Cody goes to open the envelope from the Week in Washington contest, his mom says he made it into the finals. Therefore, she must have read the note. But when Cody gets the letter, he opens the envelope himself. *It's so obvious that Cody is wearing a wig. Gallery Rumors (Screenshot 1).jpg Rumors (Screenshot 2).jpg Rumors (Screenshot 3).jpg Rumors (Screenshot 4).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)